Clouds of Lovely Hearts
by kuma-bear
Summary: A little story about the love between Sachiko and Yumi.
1. Beginning

Disclaimers- The usual "I don't own this and that" disclaimer note.

Do you really think I would be typing up this if I owed Maria-sama Ga Miteru?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Clouds of Lovely Hearts"

Yumi stared blankly out of the window of the Rose Mansion with a cup full with cold tea in her grip.

She has not moved since she finished cleaning up the room after everyone who had left. She wondered why her Onee-sama left the room so quickly, yet with grace, not saying a word, only giving gentle glance to Yumi.

Maybe she had offended her in some way. She could never tell as Onee-sama's beautiful, angelic face never showed emotions though her eyes always looked so far-away as if she was so troubled.

However that could not be the reason because she had an aurora, a content aurora, so strange that it was perhaps she was in love.

But with whom? This was what bothered Yumi greatly. She sighed and departed her train of thoughts, gathering her things and quietly left the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sachiko lay on the grassy hill, gazing upon the blue sky filled with clouds floating innocently. In the forest ahead of her, the red leaves danced, while the trees swayed away with the wind, all that was living within the woods celebrated the joy of autumn. Everything looked so joyous and in peace…. except her.

While her mind was troubled, her heart beat faster than ever with strange happiness she could not put her finger on. Is this what they call love?

She could not drain the flood of images, all of that girl, her pretty, darling petite sœur.

Sachiko was just in hopeless, dear love with Yumi, the clumsly girl who is quiet but at times can be so loud and unlady-like with beatiful cheeks which blushed at every small compliment made at her. She was perfect.

As Sachiko gazed into the sky, at the clouds, she spotted a cloud shaped as a heart which gave her a faint smile. But at the spur of moment a strong gale came making Sachiko close her eyes and hold her hair, not to mess it. When she opened her eyes she expected that cloud to have dissapered.

Sachiko had assumed wrong. The cloud was still in sight, stayed in the same form, perhaps bigger and remained unbroken.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They both laid on their beds, in their own bedrooms of their house. Neither was sleeping or even close to it.

The two girls both thought for each other. Wondering what their sœur was thinking, without realising or considering the fact that they both are dreaming of the same dream, to be in each others embrace and in great, deep and eternal love, just like that lovely cloud of heart in the wide, vast sky.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think? Too cheesy and lovey-dopey?

I actually enjoyed writing this so I will be continuing this story and even may do other pairings!


	2. Dreaming

Disclaimers: I do not own Maria-sama Ga Miteru and I can assure you would be glad that I don't!

Clouds of Lovely Hearts

Chapter 2

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two girls stood against the tree in the forest, lips locked together, hands laced together, their bodies barely touching. Sachiko had never been happier to finally be doing something she had dreamt of.

Their lips finally parted after a soft yet demanding kiss that left them breathless, lost for words but that didn't stop Sachiko. She moved in closer, making Yumi think she wanted yet another kiss. Sachiko slowly bent down towards Yumi's neck, and placed her lips on Yumi's sweet, warm cheeks.

"I love you, Yumi" As she whispered in Yumi's ear, who shivered and blushed delicately, she smiled one of true happiness.

Just at that instant, she woke up to the touch of her house maid. She silently cursed, not only because she was awoken but at the fact that it was a dream. Just like every other times. They were dreams that probably will not turn into reality.

She muttered under her breath when she realized she had to get ready for school. Not just school but for Yumi. Her perfect, blushing, little Yumi who made her heart run a race, not understanding the purpose of this pursuit. Still it was she who made the hard work of Yamayurikai bearable.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the same time at the Fukuzawa's residence, Yumi woke startled to the touch of her little brother. Yūki shrugged, as he got used to her frights in the mornings, although he doesn't know the real story behind that fright.

Yumi heaved out an exaggerated sigh. She looked out the window and stared at the clouds in the grey sky. Again, she dreamt of a dream that would not become reality. Sachiko's soft, cold lips against hers, whispering for her love in Yumi's ear while their bodies barley touched.

Yumi quickly shook out her selfish thoughts, and dashed right out to get that cold shower to banish those thoughts, but no matter what she goes through, what pain she suffers, Yumi can't seem to get her Onee-sama out of her mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking as fast as she can, Yumi went to get by her side at Maria-sama's statue and placed her bag on the ground and began to pray.

Sachiko suddenly felt a warm feeling in her heart, knowing that, without a doubt it was the warm presence of her petite souer beside her. She slowly opened her left eye, to catch a glimpse of Yumi in her beautiful, peaceful state of praying. Whenever she had that feeling she was never wrong, it was always because that girl was there, with her strong, embracing aurora that showed she had the biggest, kindest heart but it was also so fragile, so easily broken.

For some reason, Yumi had a strange feeling like as if Sachiko's eyes were on her. This immediately made her uneasy and timid, but at the same time she straightened up just in case she was watching. Sachiko smiled gently when she realized what Yumi did, and decided to break this silence.

"Good morning, Yumi." She said, enjoying Yumi's eyes widening in fright of her sudden greeting. This was not the first time though.

"Uh...go-good morning.." Yumi had finally managed to stutter and this seemed to amuse Sachiko as she gave out a small laugh. The laugh that Yumi loved to hear, it was her music. Yumi then flashed her big smile with her eyes all lightened up as she met her Onee-sama's eyes, her beautiful blue eyes.

But what they don't realize is that someone is watching. A certain girl by the name of Hosokawa Kanako.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A blood-curdling scream is heard as Satō Sei jumps on Yumi from behind. This is just something from the usual routine of the Yamayurikai meeting. The usual setting of Sei and Yoshino along with Eriko on the floor laughing, Yumi trying to catch her breath, Rei gently smirking, Sachiko and Youko scolding but secretly, silently smiling.

"So Yumi, I heard you got yourself a little stalker!" Sei teases with her best sing-song voice on, referring to all the letters she had received, with the majority of it being only from one person.

"Wha..uh…not exactly a stalker..more an..admirer.." Yumi tries her best to defend herself but fails miserably as Sei and Yoshino along with Eriko are yet again laughing on the floor, holding their bellies, begging Yumi to stop all her silly nonsense or they will be the first human beings to have died of laughter! Sachiko glares at them, her powerful glare which made the laughter die slowly to a stop.

Finally, the Rosa Chinensis had adjourned the meeting and after a few goodbyes, everybody, except two, had left the room.

"Yumi, please, if you don't mind, refill my cup." Yumi was glad to see that this time, Sachiko didn't rush out to leave. Now they were finally alone. Yumi walked over to Sachiko side who was doing some homework and picked up her teacup. Sachiko closed her eyes and quietly inhaled at the fresh Yumi smell. Yumi shivered and blushed as she brushed against Sachiko's arm, who let out a small gasp. Yumi went over to make her Onee-sama's tea.

While pouring the hot water in the cup, her mind drifted off to that dream. That sweet dream. Suddenly she gasped at the grasp and touch of her Onee-sama's hand. Then she realized what she did. She got to carried away and overflowed the cup of hot water.

"Really, Yumi. Sometimes you can be so clumsy that it's cute!" Sachiko chuckled as Yumi's eyes widened to her remark. Especially at the cute part. She had wanted to stay there forever, her Onee-sama behind her holding her arm and breathing softly at her neck, a breathing that made her tempted. Sachiko smiled at the warmth of her heart, something that Yumi gave her. She wanted to whisper those simple words, like she did in her dream but she didn't want to break this precious, beautiful moment.

Deep inside the two girls heart, there was a burning fire of desire, so eternal that it would seem impossible to cease that fire.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There, done! I now present you the second chapter, hope you like it. Now, on wards to the next chapter!


	3. Corruption

Disclaimers: I, kuma-bear, obviously don't own Marimite! Thought you'd figure that out by now ;)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clouds of Lovely Hearts

Chapter 3

With unblinking eyes, wary at every move, she watched behind the tree with caution not to be caught. She watched the way her pigtail-style hair flew in the air with such grace. The way her cheeks warmed up like blissful roses. The way she looked with her big, daring, mocha eyes and her emotion-filled expression while she listened carefully to her Onee-sama. Her Onee-sama was very beautiful and elegant, but…

Her damned Onee-sama was nothing but an obstacle. She wanted Yumi all to herself, erasing that Sachiko out of the picture. If only she knew how.

But for now she pushed aside her thoughts with a shake of head and continued to watch Yumi. Wary at every move she made, with unblinking eyes stalking her trail.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do have so many of me?"

"Because you are the Rosa Chinensis en bouton!" Tsutako answered to Yumi's question with a mocking tone to emphasis the obvious.

"Well, if you're asking for permission to use-"

"No! Can't you see?" With rudeness and impatience intended she interrupted pointing at all the pictures that contained Yumi and some of Sachiko.

Yumi blinked multiple times, hoping it would help to see what the obvious thing was. Just when she was going to ask, she found it. In every one of them, there also contained a tall, raven haired girl hiding behind any objects available.

As a photographer, Tsutako had eyes as acute as one of an eagle but also can tell people's feelings by their expression and body language, although with Yumi's open book expressions, any could tell! So, she answered to the question she knew Yumi would ask.

"That girl, is an admirer, a fan girl and a stalker. But she is not just any stalker, fan girl and admirer, she is… wait for it…" Yumi sighed at the habit of hers, the ability to drag people on, getting them to the peak point of shouting in annoyance and demanding for the knowledge. She wasn't just good at it, she was frustratingly brilliant at it!

"She is you, Fukuzawa Yumi's, own personal fan-girl, admirer and most importantly stalker! She is Hosokawa Kanako." Tsutako finally heaved out and not surprisingly, out of breath after her rant.

Yumi stared at her friend with her blatant, confused face and stared at the pictures. She closely examined the girl, to find out that she wore the same expression in all photos, the loving dreamer's face yet at the same time, it had a demeaning, dangerous edge to it. Like she was cabable of anything. Yumi shivered at the thought as her eyes drifted off to the one photo of her and Sachiko, her wonderful Onee-sama.

While Yumi sat in her chair of her classroom, unmoving and eyes fixed on that photo which she had been given to keep, a pair of unblinking, wary eyes yet again watched and stalked Yumi with quiet breathing and small presence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While everyone else was talking away, Sachiko looked dreamily out of the window, marveling at the clouds, at it's simple beauty which reminded her of Yumi. Her dear Yumi, who is at the corner of her eyes staring at her Onee-sama's far away look. It was so far into infinity that she can't reach.

Sachiko was candidly in her own world, so involved she didn't even realize that the meeting had ended leaving her and Yumi alone once again.

Yumi gently touched Sachiko's arm, which only caused her to sigh, so Yumi shook her arm which again had no effect and Yumi got to the point of shaking her so hard she might as well slap her! But of course, Yumi had no intention of hitting her beloved Onee-sama.

Yumi also wanted to tell her about Hosokawa Kanako but the state she was in she just didn't want to make it any worse and she probably have the chance to tell her next time.

Sachiko finally reacted to Yumi's touch yet have no idea of the situation and where she is in.

"The meeting finished a while ago. It's just you and me now." Sachiko smiled when she heard the last sentence. Yumi spotted her smile and blushed but then her cheeks flushed even more furiously when she apprehended that her hands was still resting on Sachiko's arm whose face suddenly turned serious when she belatedly saw the daylight of her situation.

Yumi quickly removed her hand and scattered round the room trying to "casually" walk about the room. And at this Sachiko let out a little chuckle despite the fact she had just practically missed the meeting. This was why she loved Yumi, how she can make her smile even in moments of importance. Incontestably Yumi heard this chuckle, her sweet chuckle and without thought ask her a question.

"Why did you laugh, Onee-sama?" Sachiko freshly laughed at this and answered with her favorite line.

"I'll leave that to your imagination." Inevitabley Yumi's eyes widened in surprise and her cheeks blushed when her mind went a little bit far, as her imagination slowly transformed to that dream she had the other night.

Sachiko thought maybe she had went too far with her teasing and have embarrassed her so she apologized. Of course in answer to the apology she got Yumi jumping saying she is at fault and there's no need and all her usual blabbering. Sachiko merely took this as forgiveness and smiled. Yumi flashed her big, hearty smile back, a smile that described her heart.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With her bedside lamp on, she sat in the dark looking through the pictures, imagining herself to be in each and every one of them. Arms wrapped round each other, cheeks against cheeks, smiling in content.

But all of that imagination did not change the fact that Yumi was obviously in love with her Onee-sama, so deep that she wouldn't acknowledge such person as herself.

Soon just looking at her was not enough anymore, taking action is now vital. She wanted more, she needed more.

Desire was now corrupting Kanako's once innocent heart.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two girls stood by the window of their own bedroom in their own houses. With a dazing look they both looked beyond the clouds, wondering what one another was doing, without the knowledge that they are doing the same thing at the same hour all with the same reasons.

Does she love me the way I love her?

Will she accept me in her embracing arms?

Will the day come that my dream ripen into reality?

When will I ever fall asleep?

All sorts of questions racked through their minds, stacking to become a bigger pile while the time went by whilst still watching the two clouds of hearts in the sky, waiting to see if they will reach to each other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, if it's too slow or too short, or if too boring! I just need something to write, something easy and romantic and also I need to have my sleep after each chapters to get ideas!


	4. Decisions

Disclaimers- Of course I don't own the ever great Marimite or I'd be doing something more life accomplishing, like saving animals and the poor people.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clouds of Lovely Hearts

Chapter 4

She woke up to the sound of her alarm, with annoyance which soon soothed when she saw the pictures of Yumi on her bedroom wall. She just wished that it was the actual Yumi that lied next to her.

Kanako got changed and prepared for school. For yet another day of helpless following, watching and monitoring her every move, every flick she made. Yet another day of desirable dreams, planning and scheming.

Kanako wanted to pluck up her courage to declare her love to Yumi. In fact that is what she had planned to do, what she hoped would happen this day. This day to be just like her dreams. This day to be when Yumi would accept Kanako's undying love and would too return her desires to love and to be with her forever.

She simply smiled at that thought, a sweet smile innocent on the outside, but truly is a menacing one. Kanako bided her mother farewell turned to leave for school. For a day of declarations, true love and at the same time it would also be a day of broken hearts.

Sachiko's broken heart.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She felt like as if the nights and mornings were just repeating itself. Her nights would always, everyday; consist of dreams, dreams that were just projecting her feelings but not the reality, the same recurring dream of them in that woods declaring love for each other and not only that, they also proceeded further, into love, deeper, emphasising their love and true desires. Or what Sachiko thinks, for that matter, it's her dream, her love and her true desires.

Her mornings would always, everyday; consist of grumblings and mutterings which were always clearly disapproved by the head maid, who was probably the only one to have seen the other side, the un-lady like Sachiko. The reasons for her moods were always obvious; she was woken up from a beautiful, fulfilling dream that made her crave for that love. The other reason was, of course, that she simply did not like to be wakening up so early.

While thinking about all the times when she was with her Yumi in the Rose Mansion, she was so engulfed in it, she stopped eating her breakfast. Without a doubt, her mother noticed it; who wouldn't notice their own daughters sitting down still, smiling at their breakfast. A blind one, that is.

"Are you alright, dear?" With concern, Miss Ogasawara went to sit next to Sachiko

Recovering from the fright her mother gave her she managed to tell about that "matter of love" she had. One would be suprized to see that Sachiko had given up defeat so easily but with Miss Ogasawara, nothing gets by her, espically her own daughter, therefore it would be pointless to argue as she would already understood and acknowledge the feelings of the heart by looking into someone's eyes. The direct window to everyone's heart, she would say.

"I see. Fukuzawa Yumi, that young lady…" After finishing that senctence, she whispered quietly for only herself to hear it. "Young lady…"

Sachiko only sat next to her, nodding calmly.

"Is that not the young lady that helped you through…that incident?" Miss Ogasawara wanted to avoid any unpleasant and ill-manered word and to indicate to the death of her grandmother.

"Yes. She helped me a great ordeal. But it was not just that time. When I bumped into her for the second time,"

She said smiling as she refered to that situation when she actually fell on top of Yumi, being more than a bump.

"When I got to know her more, when I knew her name, her personaility, the more I began to…"

Sachiko struggled to say that word. That one word that gave her such unease.

"Acknowledge her aurora, to be able to feel her presence without looking…Now I can't stop thinking about her, I even dream of her every night and yearn to be by her side."

Miss Ogasawara stayed in the same position; facing her daughter, looking straight into her eyes. It was unmistakable, a feeling she knew all too well. She stood up with a bow and walked towards the doorway, and just before she exited, she artlessly stop and said,

"Don't fret over such matters, when there are only one reason to it." She said with a sincere tone to her voice and added,

"Now, you know what will happen when you just sit there?"

Sachiko stood up and walked up to her mother and answered, or rather guessed

"Yumi won't know my feelings?" Sachiko tried to cover up the fact that she was not certain, after all she was a lady of game. Miss Ogasawara bowed down her head with a little chuckle turned to walk away while saying:

"Well, that and you will be very late to school!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi sat at the dining table, very slowly eating her breakfast, bites followed by smaller bites, which got even smaller and eventually got to the point where it ceased. Miss Fukuzawa was always a true and honest woman, always so kind, with such a big heart, so similar to Yumi who had got all her traits, evens the clumsly ones, from her.

Being so similar, Miss Fukuzawa knew what she was feeling, as Yumi held that same expression that she once had when she met Mr Fukuzawa, so she could relate and also Yumi had the expressional face of many feelings, another trait gained from her mother. So she went over to Yumi's side and decided to talk with her, hoping she would open up her feelings.

"So Yumi…" She already struggled, she just wanted the rigth words and not to frighten Yumi or embarrass her.

"Uhm…is something troubling you? Yumi suddenly put on her concerened face. Great. Now she worried her, she silently cursed her countenance face and continued.

"No! But, rather the other way round, like you, is the one that is troubled, well not exactly troubled but, you know more like, oh…what's the word…" This was the habit she had, to ramble on and end up muttering to herself; not the best social skill.

"Mother, what do you mean?" Now Yumi was getting confused, an often occurance.

She heaved out a heavy sigh and decided just to get it all out, with no fancy language or stories about her and her husband.

"The expression on your face is one that I know very well. I understand it. Yumi, I know what is going on with your heart, I can just tell. You're in love, are you not?"

"What!? No..uh..well…Wh-How..Mother I..!" Yumi bowed her head low enough for her to hide her furiously blushing face.

"Hey! Yumi, if you don't leave right now, you are going to be late for school!" Her brother shouted from the entrance door.

"Nice day!" Yumi was so shocked she forgetten the "Good" and tripped over while trying to escape. This what they must mean by "Saved by the bell"!

Miss Fukuzawa stayed seated at the dining table while giggling as she reminiced her days, back then when she had the same converstation with her own mother and reacted the same way her daughter did. She was happy to see that her girl was indeed happy, in love just like she is as she smiled and greeted to her husband standing by the doorway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi was very surprised to see that Sachiko had also just arrived around the same time as her. Usually her Onee-sama would arrive very early no matter the case. Yumi would always try to arrive as early as her but unfortunatley she was a heavy sleeper and would always somehow miss her incredibily loud alarm clock.

"Good moring, Yumi." Sachiko greeted to her petite souer who was taken aback, as if she was frightened of her own Onee-sama.

"Uhm..G-good morning, Onee-sama!" She suddenly bowed, hiding her blush as she thought of her early converstaion and darned at her mother for saying such things.

"Yumi. Am I so scary to make you stutter like that?" Sachiko questioned Yumi, worried that she had done something to offend her.

Yumi quickly answered back, not wanting Sachiko to be thinking of such things.

"No, of course not! I'm just surprised you're here later than usual!"

"It would seem that I am. Shall we get going?" But the question was just to be polite as Sachiko had already walked on ahead. Yumi snapped out of her day-dreaming state and quickly, obientdly followed, but then stopped rather abrubtly.

"Is something the wrong?" Sachiko asked, noticing that her presence now seemed troubled.

Yumi had decided the night before that she would not bother her Onee-sama about Kanako, because it was ridiculos!

"No, just a silly feeling, like someone's watching. Please ignore me!" Yumi quicly walked up to be by her side for her protection.

Sachiko thought about what Yumi said; "Please ignore me!" Now that was something she wouldn't- couldn't do, not to be able to see the angelic face of her petite souer, not to be able to feel her presence, to be near it. She simply would never do such thing!

"Is something troubling you?" Yumi felt like this was something she heard of; Déjà vu, she think is was called. She always felt like she askes the same question over.

Sachiko shook her head, looked straight ahead and walked on towards the statue while she held her petite souer hands, whose eyes where now massive and dillated with cheeks red as roses.

Behind the tree, a pair of lurking eyes watched, wearing a frown for the fact that they holding hands. She didn't like it at all, despited it so much it encouraged her to take action.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With drifting eyes, she absent-mindly scribbled equations in her jotters. Which made her wonder what are the solutions to the equation of love.

How will she ever express her feelings, without losing her?

It certinatley was better to be with Yumi not knowing her true feelings than to lose her. It would be like losing a vital part of her heart, the part which made her beat like so now.

But…Sachiko somehow felt like that Yumi was perhaps feeling the same way. Even though her eyes always glistened and her presence glowed, but after meeting and becoming Sachiko's petite souer, it was different this time. Her eyes glistened like rain drops on roses and her presence became more stronger, inviting.

Now she understood what her mother meant. "Believe in your own love, then you will know the feelings of that person." She was a wise woman. So wise, she manage to aid in Sachiko to making a decision, one of a lifetime.

She would now tell, no; she would declare her undying love, become the true voice of her heart to her dear, darling Yumi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi suddnley shivered, like something amazing had happened right at that moment. She sat, looking at the sky, which was slowly turning grey, thinking about her converstation earlier with her mother.

Was it possible, that she was in love with her Onee-sama? She wanted to try so hard to deny it, but by every moment to gets even more incredibly difficult to do so.

Perhaps…She is truly in love. No, she surely is in love. That must be the reason that her hearts feels like it was going to burst. But now she knows that it is going to burst with passion and the joy of love.

Somehow Yumi knew that her Onee-sama would never disaprove of her feelings, that maybe even she would accept it and say likwise. Yumi knew that Sachiko would never neglet her so even if she could not return her feelings, she would still always be by her side, loving her in a different way. Now her mind was definatley made up.

Yumi would declare with such emotions and desire, her great, vast love to her beatiful azure angel, Sachiko.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The raven haired, lonely girl stared out the window with a determinded look on her face. She would write a letter adressed to Yumi, ordering her to meet her, where she would meet a raven haired girl ready to declare her love.

To make Yumi understand that Sachiko was nothing but a coward, someone who didn't deserve someone just as beatiful as her. Kanako would then take Yumi in her embrace, stroking her hair, telling her just how much she loved her, and would give her a kiss, a kiss that she hoped will be enternity, a kiss saying that Yumi belongs to her, not that Sachiko.

As the sky turned grey, turning to the true colour of this girl's black heart, Kanako decievly smiled, one that was indeed used by Satan himself. Malacioucly, she let out a small "innocent" chuckle that now would frighten and freeze the hell-raiser.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if I made you wait! Here is the fourth chapter, which now has more added drama, which I'm terrible at, so forgive me! I hope that I'm not dragging you on too slowly and boring you! There will probably be two or three more chapters left, so I hope I have your patienceto read my slow stories ;)


	5. Confessions

Disclaimers: I'm sure you already know that someone who's writing a fan-fic based on an anime, one would not own it! So therefore, I don't own the lovely Marimite! (Rather a long and boring note, don't you think! ;P)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clouds of Lovely Hearts

Chapter 5- Confessions

There would be escapes made today, not the escapes from reality but for the feelings deep in their heart.

Even though the Buddha once wisely said, "There are only four things that are certain in life; Birth, illness, old age and death. Their certainty cannot and will not be changed."

But this was for sure, all the three girls would confess; it was simply fate, unchangeable destiny for that today, someone's heart will be broken and other will be brought upon joy.

There was no changing that, even they all knew that strange feelings at the bottom of their heart, the feeling that was waiting to break free, vowing that today would be the day they break from their chamber.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dear, darling Yumi, I promise today I will free you from that dangerous lady's grasp, and you will now truly know my feelings for you and simultaneously you will acknowledge of those hidden feelings of me in your heart." She quietly promised under her breath while staring at that picture, the one of Yumi bearing her wide and picturesque smile.

Kanako smiled grievously at the feeling she felt, one that vowed to break free for once and all, and embrace the girl with loving arms and pledged it would be today.

But even though she felt some optimism, her heart still told her that Yumi's "special" Onee-sama would be a very difficult obstacle to overcome. Despite that Kanako stood up confidently, hastily grabbed her bag and left, with a meek goodbye, for school. Once again, for darling Yumi but tomorrow will be a different kind of day. Definitely.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She didn't know why, but she felt like today was going to be different, an important day. It felt life-changing different, not a tad small change, but something that will change her life and heart.

This is what made Yumi feel extremely nervous, she was shaking, strangely enough, with excitement. Something deep, in the chamber of her heart, told her to get ready of the unbearable joy that was yet to come.

Was this the day Yumi had longed to come?

Was this the day her Onee-sama would finally acknowledge of her feelings and too confess of her own for Yumi?

Or was it the day she would push aside Yumi, disgusted at her feelings and reject her?

But Yumi was certain that no matter what, today are certain to be the day of declarations and confessions. She was couldn't handle the mixed feelings of dread and content, that she quickly rushed out passing the surprised Yūki who was always so used to shaking her sister awake and telling her the same thing; that she would be late for school. But it seems Yumi will be early today.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desire was burning hotter than ever. It will never cease to burn and something told her today; her heart told her that today will make sure of that. Sachiko felt strongly, so strong that it made her sure, that today was an important day.

So important, she had to go prepared. While she did so, there was a very estranged yet exciting feeling that told her, it was all for her darling petite souer. This brought a gracious smile to her face. A smile that also asked the question;

Will today be the day Yumi now know of your love for her and accept it with vast, espousal arms and too return her love?

And that was the only question. Not even ones that asked if Yumi would reject, because somehow Sachiko knew that would never happen. What she felt at that moment, the moment of great certainty was one of the greatest things to feel. That and love, the great and eternal flame of desire, burning to nowhere.

Gracefully yet in hasten she exited her manor, passing her mother with a bow that accompanied with a warming smile. Mrs Ogasawara knew her daughter so well, that she knew, today would all end well for Sachiko and her heart's desires will now become complete.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi approached the Maria-sama statue in hope to find her Onee-sama there. Her face brightened as she saw a figure standing by Maria-sama. But what she didn't realise is that it is indeed not Sachiko but…

"Kanako!" Yumi jumped back in surprise, to find her "fan-girl" instead of her Onee-sama.

"Good morning, Yumi. I'm glad to see you, as I wanted to inform…no, confess you of something." Kanako then smiled the dry innocent smile, which hid her true ego.

Yumi's eyes widened in bewilderment at what she was hearing.

Was she really trying to tell her of her love?

Sachiko stood at the gate thinking she was too late. She saw Yumi with another girl and it was clear what that girl had just said. She felt like her heart was crushed, but then pushed over the limit as she saw the mysterious girl pull Yumi in her arms and placed her lips on Yumi's. And Yumi didn't even flinch. Why?

But Sachiko could not just only find Yumi blindfolded, but she could feel what she felt just by conceding her Yumi's presence.

Even though Yumi didn't move away from the kiss, Sachiko felt that she was petrified, in distress and pleading for her Onee-sama's help.

She intended for that to happen and charged forward, towards Maria-sama and aimed for that girl, that malicious girl.

Sachiko pulled Yumi and held her in one arm, pushing Kanako away and with her right hand; she slapped the girl across her face, leaving her astonished.

Sachiko then took the stunned Yumi's hand and walked to the nearby woods; she wasn't just walking to somewhere for privacy, but she was heading for a specific tree.

They stopped a tree and Yumi walked towards it, trying to remember why it was so familiar and gasped when she leaned against it. She remembered. It was from that dream! She turned around to look at her Onee-sama who nodded her as if to say that she too had that dream.

Sachiko walked towards her petite souer until she was a foot away from her.

"Do you understand? That dream was not just a simple desire, but more than that. It was what was to come, the future, Yumi. We were meant to be; we met by fate, brought together by Maria-sama. But the dream was just a dream and it was up to us to make it reality, our reality in this world; it didn't matter if it didn't go according to the dream, but either way it would still happen, today."

Sachiko moved in closer, dangerously closer to her blushing, smiling angel. Yumi was so happy she couldn't contain it, she was smiling wildly, but she didn't care. She closed her eyes and felt Sachiko body, just barely touching her and her arms crept round her waist and pulled it against her own. Sachiko leaned in and grazed her lips on Yumi's.

Finally, their lips locked into a deep, desiring kiss while their hearts burned the eternal flame. Sachiko slowly proceeded to Yumi's ear and whispered,

"I love you, my Yumi."

"I love you…Sachiko." Yumi murmured contentedly, which made Sachiko smiled. It was actually rather nice to hear Yumi say her name, now that they were in love with each other and knew it.

They shared a kiss that would last, their flames glowing forever and vastly, their hearts free to love, under the clouds of lovely hearts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FINALLY, the last chapter is up! (gives myself a back pat.)

I just really like the idea of Yumi being a damsel in distress and Sachiko to the rescue and Kanako fall down in defeat! An old classic of a fairy tale with a "Happily live ever after" ending. Well now, that's this story off my mind and perhaps I will write another…


End file.
